


Old Habits

by Longpig



Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [4]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Drabble, Ex Sex, F/M, Love Bites, bad choices, whoops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Saoirse's life is a series of poor decisions tbh. So if she ends up in bed with her ex... well what's one more?
Relationships: Saoirse mac Carthaigh/Cillian mac Cathain
Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabit Soup





	Old Habits

Perched on the edge of the bed, Saoirse cast a critical eye at her reflection in the compact mirror, and frowned at the darkening purple blossoms where her lover’s kisses had bruised her elegant neck.  _ I’ll have to wear a scarf for at least a week to cover them. _ She shot a glare back over her shoulder at the man reclining on the pillows behind her. “Christ, Cill, you’re  _ still _ an animal,” she muttered.

“Aye, and you love it, Pussycat.” He leaned forward and slapped her bare ass, grinning wolfishly.

She grimaced and rolled her eyes, but didn’t contradict him.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have an idea for another fic about how this came to pass... We shall see if it gets written!


End file.
